


Robert and Jake Bounty Huntin

by Kenta



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gun Violence, Gunplay, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 08:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8197241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenta/pseuds/Kenta
Summary: Jake has a bounty on his head and Robert knows exactly how to handle it.





	

He was glad to be leaving Santa Clara

It was another of those cities that Jake tried to stay away from. Truth be told he tried to stay away from the West entirely as a general rule to himself. He wasn't afraid of the gunfighting ways or even the lawlessness of it all. Hell, a part of him seemed to to enjoy that aspect of it.

The part he hated was the proving.

No matter which godless dust bowl of a town he went to there was always someone hoping to test his mettle. It may have been because of his looks or the way in which he carried himself. Because by no means did he carry himself as a normal gunfighter. This was an annoyance that he'd never truly grown used to. Each time he was confronted the person who drew against him didn't live long enough to pass on the word of the "dark stranger".

It was the looks.

He was raven haired by general nature, something of a "looker" by the standards of most of the women he'd met. Others pegged him as a "tough customer" if such a thing even existed. This school of thought is heavily reinforced by th the long leather duster he often wore. His looks were interesting to say the least. His skin was tanned as if slightly kissed by the sun opposed to being lost in it as most were. A certain something about his features made people at times believe him to be either foreign or an "Injun" but it was often counted as a trick of the light. Dark brown eyes peered out upon the world with a look of cool indifference that sometimes seemed cold. Despite the size of his lips and his nose they along with his slightly muscular frame and features made him handsome in a glaring sort of way.

Jake had been a bounty hunter for the last five years, a job that had sent him all over by either his horse Phantom or by carriage. He'd chosen the former as he rode into Redemption, Texas. All along the main street people stared as if trying to figure out who or what he was. His response was a polite nod as he tied his horse and made his way towards the nearest hotel.

It was a two story building called Paradise Hotel. He paid for his room with some of the advance money he'd been given for this job. It was pricey but he figured once he finally caught him his payout would be the stuff of legends. Plus it would feel good to finally catch his first target from all those years ago...

...and the only one to have gotten away.

Robert McCallum.

His stomach's low growling told him that it might been a good time to get something to eat. After settling into his room he takes a glance at himself in the mirror. His attire was mostly of dark colors. A black banadana was tied around his neck over a blood red shirt. His gun belt was black leather against a gray colored pair of pants. His black boots were covered in red dirt that seemed to make the aura more palpable.

The long coat didn't help it.

But he disregarded this as he traipsed down the stairs. The manager nods in his direction but he doesn't return the pleasantry. He gets outside to find Phantom drinking water from a trough. He grabs the reins and leads him to the nearby livery. After paying to have his horse housed Jake searches for food. The search isn't long as he stumbles upon Laroque's. He orders a decent steak, some potatoes, and a cup of coffee. When offered the apple pie he refuses and leaves after squaring his bill. A few doors down he finds The Sidewinder, the local watering hole. He walks in amaid the boisterous happenings and goes to the bar. A older gentleman behind the bar walks towards him. Out of the corner of his eye he sees the woman next to him shift in her seat to look at him a bit closer.

"What can I get you?"

"Cold beer is all..."

The bartender looks at him and nods as he pours the beer, setting it carefully in front of him. The first sip was delicious. He was halfway through his second sip when the saloon girl got her courage up enough to talk to him.

"You new around here, mister?"

"Yes and no. Just passing through."

"A drifter?"

"Almost. A bounty hunter."

She looks at him smiling as she'd never seen anything like him.

"We don't get many of you guys 'round here. I'm Cecily. Cecily Scott."

"Jake Branden."

The mood of the room changes as a few of the people hear the name and look at him with looks of either disbelief or of quiet ambition. Celily seems nonplussed by the revelation. Moreover, she seemed uniquely intrigued by his iudentity.

"You're THE Jake Branden?!"

"Yes ma'am, I am."

"I'm meeting a real live gunslinger. Are you looking for someone?"

"Robert McCallum. Do you know him?"

Another voice, a man's, cuts across their conversation roughly.

"What you need McCallum for?"

The statement Jake replied with was merely a statement, spoken with not open malice or threat.

"My business with Branden is none of your business, sir."

Sensing trouble, most of the people in the bar move to either side to allow Jake and the man to look and have a wide berth. Jake merely finishes his beer while the loudmouthed cowboy walks towards him. Jake looks over at Cecily and simply says...

"You may want to move, Cecily. This might get bad."

Cecily moves without question and joins the crowd. The crowd watches with bated breath as Jake looks at the cowboy.

"What's your name, mister?"

"Jack Hunter."

"Mr. Hunter, let's not do what you're insisting on doing. I'd rather not kill you and ruin the evening."

Heedless of the warning Hunter pulls his gun and is cut down so quickly that everyone swore that Jake hadn't pulled his weapon. Jake sighs softly as he pulls his money He places a few coins on the bar, looking at the bartender.

"This'll cover the damage and his tab, if he had one."

"Appreciate it. And if you're looking for McCallum, he lives on a farm about ten miles outside of town close to Salvation."

"Thanks."

Jake reaches into his jacket and finds one of his cigars. It was a habit he'd picked up somewhere a while back that he particularly liked. He lights it and takes a few generous puffs as he walks towards his hotel. Tonight he would pack his few things and tomorrow he would finally bring in Robert McCallum.

Jake was up early that next day and walked slowly towards the livery. On the way he saw Cecily standing outside drinking coffee. He waved briefly as he passed. Once he'd saddled up Phantom he raced from the town of Redemption as if he were on fire. The miles seemed to pass in a haze. Even as he and Phantom took water his mind was elsewhere. When he'd met McCallum met all those years ago he'd shot him in the shoulder. His laughter replayed in his mind and so did the words.

"Maybe next time, bounty hunter..."

The farm was slowly coming into view and so was the one journey he'd yet to complete. He'd found a quiet corner of the place to hide his horse. He tied him and proceeded to sneak into the back door.

McCallum had been humming some sort of tune in his sunlight lit kitchen as he read some book or another. He heard the creak of the floorboards as Jake approached but didn't make any sudden moves. His response was to slowly reach for the revolver across the table slowly. Jake, seeing this, spoke in a matter of fact tone.

"It won't do you any good to grab that since I've already got my gun trained on you, McCallum..."

Robert smiled, laughing that same laugh that Jake remembered from all those years ago.

"I was wondering when you'd get to me, bounty hunter. Five years is a long time."

"Shut up. You're caught now so it doesn't matter how long it took. Get up."

"Whatever you say."

McCallum looked just as he remembered him. His jet balck hair was in a constant state of being unkempt but that somehow worked for him. He looked somewhat pale but there was a touch of color about him. His eyes were brown and filled with a mischief and a shrewdness that Jake was very familar with. He was taller than him, a bit more muscular as well. His smile was white, beautiful to anyone who saw it, and devious to those who knew well enough.

Robert stands up as Jake keeps his gun pointed at him. They walk through the house without a struggle or argument. Once they get over the threshhold Robert kicks Jake and runs off towards the barn. Jake recovers as best he can from the pain and tackles him as he reaches the barn. The two fall amid the straw and the occasional soft neighing of a few horses at the far end. Jake throws a punch and knocks Robert down, cocking the hammer as he falls. He grabs Jake up by the scruff of his shirt and looks at him with a disgusted look. Robert looks back at him, a angry little smirk on his face. A bit of blood is spat out as he speaks.

"At least you don't punch like a bitch..."

"If you'd rather I can show you I don't shoot like a bitch. The warrant on you says dead or alive."

"Point taken. So now that you have me...what will you do?"

There was a whole minute of time as the two looked at each other, something stirring quietly between the two. It rested behind both of their eyes and burst out of control as Jake grabbed the back of Robert's head and kissed him passionately. Their tongues dueled lovingly as they explred each others' mouths. The two break apart after another minute or two. They look at each other once more and continue kissing for another three minutes. As they part again Robert slowly falls to his knees, undoing Jake's pants as he gets to his his lower heights. Jake watches him intently, his breathing increasing out of excitement or worry.

Jake's pants fall...

...to reveal his throbbing erection standing at full attention in the odd quiet of the place. Robert starts by slowly stroking him up and down, listening carefully as the quiet moans begin to escape from his would-be captor. The strokes suddenly become qucker and bring Jake close to the brink of climax. Then Robert slows to that same snail's pace he'd begun with. This is torture for Jake how tries to steady himself by gripping his weapon as hard as his hand would allow without breaking it. On one particular pass Jake fired an errant shot into the air. His enjoyment was almost palpable but took on a new level when Robert slolwly slipped him into his mouth.

"Mmmm..."

It was a tandem sort of sound because at that moment the two made the same sound, each for albeit different reasons. Jake's came from the sheer pleasure Robert's warm, wet mouth was giving him. There were tricks and maneuvers being done with lips and tongues that he'd never felt before. He all but lost  himself when he slid him from his lips to take both of his balls into his mouth. At first he gently scraped them with his teeth and sucked them alternately. Meanwhile Robert found his pleasure in how much he felt Jake's body tense up at everything he was doing. It gave him a heady little high to know that his mouth, silent as it was of words, still had power over him like it did. This was reinforced or rather tested as Jake grabbed the back of his head as he slid back between Robert's lips. For a moment there was a certain enjoyment but Robert was keen to show off his own skills with the assistance of Jake's eager grasp. Maybe that was why he pushed his hand. To smooth over the roughness of this simple motion, he spoke again.

"No need to help, baby. I've got this."

He proved that statement as absolute fact as he took Jake to the back of his throat. Jake threw his head back and closed his eyes tight in a display of his abject euphoria at the feeling. The head of Jake's dick tickled Robert's uvula and it was to his credit that he neither relented or gagged. His response was to keep bobbing with his lips, allowing the dick to touch the back of his throat with each reentry. That pleasure was constant in that ten minutes until Jake's body could take no more.

"Shit, I'm about to cum..."

This phrase excited Robert but Jake didn't see it. He was trying to slide himself from heaven but heaven wouldn't allow it. Instead Robert clamped his lips down more securely and sucked Jake with a reckless abandon that was beyond words. He looked up at Jake in the same moment that he looked done at him. The look said it all. Jake felt his climax approaching and knew that he wouldn't be able to hold out much longer, especially with Robert in his frenzy. Closer and closer the instant came until...

"FUCK!!!"

Both were thankful the house was secluded because the expletive was louder than either expected. The release passed through Jake's body like an exorcism of some sort of ecstasy. His knees felt weak all of a sudden and it took all of his strength for them not to buckle. Robert was swallowing every drop of his white nectar as if it were water giving him life. Even after the once great erection was growing less so he kept sucking for a few minutes more. When he'd finished the flaccid cock slid from his mouth with a soft pop. He kneels next to Jake's prone body and speaks in that same voice of restrained arrogance.

"So what's next, bounty hunter?"

Jake looks at through a puff of cigar smoke, having lit it with the last small ounce of his strength. He takes anouth drag on it and blows a plume of smoke directly into Robert's face. Carefully he places the still lit cigar on a nearby crate, avoiding and clearing away the errant straw. A knife is suddenly produced  from Jake's boot. The silver blade glints in the sunlight. Without a word he cuts of the pants Robert had been wearing. They fall away in a pile of ripped fabric. Something of a similar fate awaits his shirt. Within a few minutes Robert was completely naked. There was a moment or two when all Jake did was stare at his bare skin. This was until he began to strip off his clothes in front of Robert, moving his body in a somewhat enticing way. Robert barely blinked as he watched  the little dance he was being offered. Once he was as unencumbered by clothes as Robert was, Jake knelt down and began to kiss Robert once again.

Each kiss started off softly enough at first and evolved into passionate kisses where they once again explored the depths of each others' mouths. Jake tasted remnants of his cum on Robert's tongue and kissed that much more deeply so as to sample that new flavor again.

The kisses went lower after a while.

Jake started by licking and kissing his clavicle and chest, taking special interest in each nipple. He teases, twists, licks, and sucks each one with an expert's grace and experience. All Robert can do to hold back pleasure is to close his eyes and grip and handful of Jake's hair. The kisses then make their way towards his navel and pelvis area. Circles drawn within and outside his navel make Robert arch up off of the straw strewn barn floor. The kisses rain down on his pelvis next, tracing their shape and causing elation with each fall of Jake's lips. By this time Robert was fully erect and stroking himself intermittently. With nothing more than a smirk he takes Robert into his mouth and sucks him furiously. Although he may not have had Robert's inate talent for it he made up for it with sheer enthusiasm. He attacked Robert's erection with a fervor and excitement that made the experience a caccophony of pleasures unlike Robert had never know. A favorite moment was when Jake sucked the head of his cock while massaging his balls with one hand while stroking him with two fingers from the other hand. Robert was enjoying himself immensely when Jake stopped. This upset him and he voiced that...or, at the very least, tried to.

"Why the fuck would you...?"

The next motion answered the question. Robert was silenced by the feeling of Jake's tongue snaking its way into his ass. It wasn't something he'd ever felt before but from the moment he'd felt it he was hooked like a new drug. Those same circles that drove him wild near his navel had made a resurgence as his tongue encircled his asshole a few times before plunging back deep inside him. After a while he began fucking him with his tongue in a constant repetition of going in and out, in and out, in and out. Occasionally there would be a loud sucking sound as Jake would suck up every bit of saliva only to spit in his ass and taste him anew. After about five minutes of painstaking agony Jake increases it by stroking him slowly. With the new addition to the ecstatic feelings Robert felt himself edging towards a climax.

Then, once again, the pleasure stopped...

...only to replaced with the feeling of Jake slowly easing his erection into Robert. His response isn't particularly words but a sound, a sound that Jake parroted.

Jake's sounds came from the tight embrace that Robert's ass had on his erection.

Robert's came from just how good it felt to him to be penetrated.

The first few strokes weren't smooth but rather a slow process of pleasure. Both enjoyed it but neither was in a rush to hurt the other. Maybe this was why Jake eased slowly out of him. This assumption was Robert's but it was disproved when Jake placed his dick to Robert's mouth. Intrigued he opens his mouth and takes him back to that familiar location at the back of his throat. Jake enjoyed it but seemed to be thinking something else entirely. After about two minutes of Robert's skilled lips Jake eases his dick out, examining it. It was covered in saliva and he smiled at this.Suddenly he grabs the almost forgotten cigar and puts it to Robert's stomach as he slides his newly lubricated cock inside him.

"Fuck!"

The cursing came from the perfect collusion of passion, pleasure, and pain. Robert hadn't expected the cigar to make an appearance but it had shown itself in a big way as it was being burned into his skin. This was intensified by the way that, thanks to his own saliva, Jake was fucking him hard and rough.

It was amazing.

After a while the cigar went out but the intensity of the strokes wasn't diminished. More to the point, they increased in rapidity. Robert's legs were spread wide as the two were eye to eye, exchanging glances and deep kisses between strokes. Every so often Jake would slide out of Robert only to have him take his cock into his mouth again. The process was repeated and enjoyed over and over for the better part of twenty minutes. Amid his passions Jake forced Robert on all fours and took him from the back. From this position Jake was able to dig deeper into Robert.

"Fucking shit...sooo deep...!!"

Robert felt the difference almost immediately. He supported himself on his elbows while his hands spread his ass to allow Jake to drive that much deeper into the depths of his backside. With each stroke it felt like Jake was bottoming out inside of him and reaching new places. One of Jake's hands gripped Robert's waist while the other stroked his cock as he dug into him. Their passions were growing to heights that neither had expected. For nearly an hour Jake strummed deep inside Robert, teasing his cock and witholding that final conclusion for longer than any one man had a right to wait.

Somewhere near the forty-five minute mark, the words are spoken.

"Fuck, Jake...I'm about to cum..."

Jake registered this as the first time he'd ever hear Robert McCallum use his name. Mostly he'd called him 'bounty hunter' and today he'd called him 'baby' of all things. Yet there was an intimacy in hearing his name said that made him go faster with both hand and dick. He felt the orgasm growing in his balls and he was trying to time it just right. Somehow he had and the two were moving in tandem with each other. Robert threw his ass back hard to meet Jake's manic strokes.

Closer and closer...

Until...

"I'M CUMMING!!"

"ME TOO!! CUM IN MY ASS!! I wanna feel you in my ass!!"

The request was easily as for the second time Jake's seed was spilled in Robert's body. At that same moment Robert's cock spurted a steady stream of his cum all over the hay and the scraps that were once his clothes. Spent the two fall in the hay amid cum, sweat, and exhaustion. Jake holds Robert close to him as he prepares to doze off after such strenous exertions. He kisses Robert's forehead and talks him in a soft voice.

"So what happens now?"

The answer came in the sound of a loud gunshot. Jake cursed himself for not seeing Robert grab his gun. He'd shot him in the chest but it wasn't a fatal wound. Robert kissed Jake's cheek as he stood, still naked. There was a bundle of clothes behind the nearby hay bale. He grabbed it and began to dress while Jake lay there bleeding, questions in his eyes.

"How did you...?"

"Cecily let me know you were in town last night. Still haven't learned stealth, I see."

Jake tried to move but Robert kicks him back onto his back, laughing that laugh again.

"Don't move. I want to remember you exactly like this. Now pay attention: Cecily will be bringing the doctor by to tend to you. I'm not gonna take your horse but I will take your weapons and cut your saddle on the way out. The sex...was fantastic. Let's do this again real soon."

That laugh again from Robert, followed by angry words.

"FUCK YOU!"

"We already did that, I think. Maybe next time, bounty hunter..."

As Robert walks away he says one more thing over his shoulder.

"Make sure you put some pressure on that wound. I'd hate for you to bleed out before I get the chance to have you again."

As Jake yells the alarm rings Jake yells at the sunshine filtering through his apartment. The clock reads 7:30 am. After the intense dream he somehow drags himself out of bed. He grabs his iPhone and sees that he got a few messages from Robert, the guy he was dating.

The message was simple.

**_Have you given any more thought to my role playing suggestion?_ **

Jake laughs to himself, licking his lips as he replies.

**_I have. I like it. What do you think about...cowboys?_ **

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, let me know if any "tags" need added to the story. Please leave a comment down below with what you thought.


End file.
